What a Show!
by Kristinaexpressive
Summary: for cocobeforechanel. What happens when Marisa goes to see the Cirque Du Freak for a second time. And somebody new catches her eye? I suck at summaries Oneshot! I'm now taking requests..
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it, I tried I really did. It's been a long week, sorry for posting it soo late! For my awesome friend Cocobeforechanel.

Disclaimer time!:

Darren: Guess what?

Kristina: What???

Darren: You don't own me or the Darren Shan Saga!

Kristina: I know I just borrow you. =)

E.N.J.O.Y!

What a show!

It's been a while since the Cirque Du Freak came to town. I remember the first time I went to this show, I was so young, but I remember most of what was in it. I remembered quite a bit actually, seeing as my friend and I saw it when we were about eight. I know it was really early to see such a thing as the Cirque Du Freak, but hey I'm adventurous! Now I'm fifteen and the Cirque is back in town, so why not go see it again? I was going to go with my other friend who went with me last time ( We were best friends by the way... we were great friends from the first day we met in Drama class.) But she was acting in a big play that I had no interest in. It was weird, I usually loved acting. Though the type of play they were doing this year really wasn't my thing. Although, right now I'm pretty happy I'm not involved because it would disrupt my plan to go visit the Cirque again. I went to the booth where I got the tickets from last time, and I was not surprised that it was at the same venue. ( That is why I went to the old theater in the first place)

The day went by extremely slow. I just wished all afternoon that it would be night already and I could finally go to the greatest show ever. My wishing occupied quite a bit of time, so my wish came true. Soon enough I was invited into the theater by a tall man. I remembered him. Then the show finally started. During the show I was remembering the acts I seen and the ones I was currently watching. It looked as though there was no change in any of the acts... although a person that was helping the man with the spider was different. He looked around my age (Which was fifteen) and was actually quite cute. I felt myself blush slightly as I thought about that. The act was just as astounding as it was before and actually maybe a little bit better due to the fact that the man with the spider had a hot assistant. What I didn't know is that I was about to know more about that boy than I'd ever thought I would.

The ending of the show was the same, the snake-boy appeared. I of course was not shocked, because I seen what was coming but the reactions on the faces of others were priceless. I bet I looked like that when I was younger, but it's rather enjoyable now. Everyone exited the building after it was announced that it was the end, but I decided to stick around. That is when I saw him again, the assistant...

"Hey, Can I help you pack up or something?" I asked him walking towards the stage.

" Umm.. Actually we're not clearing out until tomorrow, but you're welcome to stay if you'd like?" He said, well rather asked. It sounded like a question to me. And he sounded nervous too....

"That would be nice, I'm Marisa," I said offering him my hand to shake, and I put a smile on my lips.

"I'm Darren," He said as he returned the smile and took my hand into his.

After we started talking, and I mean talking. We were talking about music and things that we were both interested in. I kept looking into his beautiful eyes now and then and he would blush occasionally. I wondered why, but I just assumed that he is the shy type....

"You have really intriguing and beautiful turquoise eyes..." Darren started. I blushed furiously.

"Thank you, your quite the charmer hu? " I asked then laughed. Hoping it would take away the attention of my blushing face.

"I try,"He said then laughed and I noticed something... Something my Vampire obsessed friend told me. His fingers.. he's a... a.....

" Vampire!" I said out loud wishing my stupid moth would keep shut sometimes...

"How did you?"He asked not shaken by my outburst.

"My friend is it true..." I started, and blushed again. I felt like a complete idiot. I ruined a perfect romantic moment to should out Vampire?!

"Yes," Darren said as he grabbed for my hand.

He explained everything, and showed me some of the things his vampirism allowed him to do. He also told me about how he was not a full Vampire yet. It was all so new, but I felt safe still with him. This was the most weird, and amazing day ever. It was like a dream, but you didn't wake up from it. The strange thing is, that I actually believed Darren, and liked him more because he trusted me enough to tell the truth. Not realizing what I was doing I leaned in towards Darren and put my lips to his. He paused but then actually kissed me back! I was shocked, but happy at the same time. His hands tangled into my beautifully natural wavy hair, and I smiled into the kiss. Before I knew it the kiss was over. We talked more until Darren noticed that I was falling asleep. I noticed somebody gently pick me up and put me into something that seemed like a hammock. I also noted that somebody kissed my forehead gently and whispered: " Sleep good beautiful,".

I woke up and noticed a sleeping Darren in a hammock beside me. I looked at my surroundings; they seemed to be a tent... My thoughts were interrupted by Darren getting up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I said walking over to him.

"Thanks for the accommodations," I added. I wasn't worried that my mom would get mad about me not coming home, because I told her some fake story about me staying over at a friend's house. So that was taken care of...

"Don't mention it, you looked tired," Darren said as he grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing later today?"He asked looking into my eyes.

"Nothing, though I should get home..." I said noting that it was already noon. I told my mom I'd be home by one!

" Would you like help me clean up after the show tonight? We could make it fun,"He said with a smile. I remembered last night when I asked to help.

"Sure," I said with a smile then said my goodbyes to Darren. I decided that I should have done something else so I ran back up to Darren and jumped into his arms. I then kissed him passionately and then started to walk back with a giant smile on my face.

"See you tonight," I said as I turned back to a now blushing Darren. During my walk home I was thinking what a night... What a show! The Cirque Du Freak should come here more often...

Hope you liked it. =)

R&R??

Lots of love,

Kristina


	2. Chapter 2

Since it was sooo much funn writing this one-shot I decided to make it into a two-shot. =D

Oh and I'm not taking requests for anyone who wants a customized Cirque Du Freak one-shot. I have a lot of free time lol.

Disclaimer Time!:

Darren: Oh, wow, you still don't own me OR the Darren Shan saga!  
Kristina: I know, but I am still borrowing you.

Darren: Fine, I'm only letting you because you're paring me up with a pretty girl

E.N.J.O.Y

The whole day was a daze, I had no idea what was going on. I walked home in complete silence, thinking about nothing rather than Darren and what happened last night. Everything was perfect, the kiss... the night. Him. Something seemed way to good about Darren, although I knew his one flaw.. or so he seen it. Being a Half-Vampire. I thought it was interesting. This is basically what my mind was like for the rest of the day, thinking about random thoughts about Darren and about what a great show last night was. It was quite sad that tonight would be their last show before the decided to leave, but I guess they would eventually have to go again sometime.

When I walked into the door my mother looked suspiciously at me. I wondered why, that was until I noticed my great big smile that was plastered on my face. I just smiled wider; I also knew she would not ask questions. Like most parents, they love it when you're happy.. and when you get annoying out of their way. I walked up to my room after eating breakfast. I was so happy I even did all of the dishes for my whole family. ( Although they were eating lunch... ) Nothing could bring me down today, absolutely nothing!

I decided to pick out my outfit to where tonight because It was just about time to meet Darren. He also mentioned something about me being there early so we could watch the show together. I was excited and nervous because it always is when you have a date. I decided to where something that I made myself. You see apart from acting I was also interested in fashion. I always made my own things and designs. I then looked at the time... Time to go. I told my parents that me and a couple of friends were going to see a movie, then go to one of their houses for a while. My mom told me to call her every now and then to ensure that I was safe, but that is all of the questioning they asked me.

The walk there felt like it took forever for my legs to walk up to the Cirque's camping area and find Darren. I seem him and he welcomed me with a warm embrace. I smiled into the hug and when we faced each other our faces got closer and closer until our lips touched. The kiss was warm and welcoming, a little bit different from our last kissed; but better. This date would be amazing! We took our seats in the audience, but then a question struck me.

"Aren't you helping tonight?" I asked. Darren told me the man with the spiders name. So I decided to call him that, instead of the spider man I was used to referring him to.

"Mr. Tall said he would help him tonight," he said then smiled as he grabbed my hand and we waited for the show to start.

The show was actually quite boring tonight, maybe that was because I've seen it already, or because I was not paying attention to it. Everything else seemed gone, and all I could really concentrate on was Darren. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was so comfortable here in his arms, I decided to put my head on his shoulders. This made us closer... I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine and I leaned up and kissed him. This was the sweetest date of my life. It was unbelievably perfect! At the end of the night, when I thought things could not get any better he said something I thought I'd never hear.

"The Cirque Du Freak, has decided to stay here for another week," He said happily as he hugged me.

"That's great!" I said. I was just about jumping for joy at the moment.  
It looks like this is a start of some awesome adventure... Another week. More time with Darren that I'd ever thought I'd have. Looks like I'll be hanging out with my "Friends" A lot in the upcoming week...

Hope you liked it. =)

R&R??

Lots of love,

Kristina


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know a three shot lol. It's fun and I like the paring. Also I'm just sooo happy that my marks turned out good in my report card, so I'm not grounded haha. That is why I felt compelled to write another chapter to the miniseries you could now call it.

Disclaimer Time!:

Kristina: * Types at her keyboard* Yes! I'm just about done writing my next chapter in the Twenty words competition!!

Voice in my head: You still don't own the Darren Shan Saga!

Kristina: * Replies to herself...* I know... Wait I'm crazy... I'm talking to myself..... Weird..

Today was random obviously...

^-^

E.N.J.O.Y =)

"So do you want to maybe hang around here again tomorrow?" I asked then laughed and smirked at Darren.

"That would be great, just come by anytime!" Darren said then gave me a hug and kiss.

I kissed him back then started to make my way back home. It was quite chilly out, but it was a beautiful night nonetheless.

Not realizing the time when I got into the house, I noticed that maybe I should have been a bit quieter considering what time it was. After noticing how late it actually was, I tiptoed up to my bedroom, being extremely happy and excited for tomorrow. We had no school next week because our school was updating our school system or some sort of crap along those lines. It didn't really bother me, well or any other of the students anyway, and it would be easier to spend more time with Darren. I quickly brushed my teeth then went to bed; dreaming about the wonderful week to come.

When I awoke, I awoke clammy from sweating. The reason why I was sweating was because I had a nightmare. This nightmare seemed so... so... real. In fact it seemed so real, it seemed as though I was recalling a memory. It was about Darren, we were walking around the Cirque du Freak when all of a sudden a crazy Vampire of some sorts kidnapped me and took me to a secret hiding place or something. It was in a cold and dark cave and Darren was too late to save me.... Just the thought of me dying got myself all flustered. Forgetting about the most lifelike nightmare I've ever had, I tried to concentrate on the good news. Today was another day, and another day I would have to spend with Darren. What I didn't know at the time was... was that my dream was nothing compared to what would happen later on in the day.

I was so happy all trough the morning, I even helped out my mom doing some big chores around the house. I decided to go to the Cirque later on in the day, it felt kind of odd going there during the early hours, and who knows some of the circus folk might even still be sleeping. The hours went by painfully slow, and nothing could keep me occupied. Finally the time came when it seemed appropriate to go and visit Darren. I told my parents that my best friend and I were going to rent a movie...

The walk was long, but worth it to see Darren's perfect features. I smiled as I kissed Darren gently on the lips and received a rather passionate one from him. I then locked my arms around his neck, his gently snaked around my waist and gently lifted me up. We were still kissing as he moved me towards the tent that he shared with the snake boy. There was a cot placed in the middle of the room beside his hammock. He laid me gently on the cot and then straddled me slightly, making sure he held all of his body weight. Though as I looked into his almost to perfect eyes something seemed off. The lust he had... seemed passionate... but there was something else in them. Like he was missing something. He smirked as he went in for a lustful kiss and I returned the kiss happily. Every kiss was ahmazing! Though there was still something off about him. After a while of figuring it out, I finally realized what it was he needed! Blood! I gently looked up at his eyes and instantly knew that I was right about the blood need.

"Darren, when is the last time you had some blood?" I asked as I pushed some of his hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear.

"Awhile," He replied and looked at me gently.

" Here," I said giving him my wrist. "Take some, I don't mind," I said with an encouraging smile.

"If you're sure..." He said trailing off, I then interrupted him.

"Of course I'm sure silly! Now here," I said giving him my hand.

His fingernail gently dug into my skin and I felt a slight pain right when it broke through my skin. I had a feeling that something was still off, but tried not to pay attention to it. I looked at Darren as he smiled at me gratefully and then started sucking blood out of my vein. It kind of stringed a bit while he sucked, though in a way it felt relaxing. I didn't want to tell Darren I knew that it looked about over a week or more since he last fed, and the effects of it were starting to show. I wanted to look as if I only knew it was a couple of days without the drinking, he might think that I would not trust him. He might think that I would think he would over drink from me. It's not as if my blood was any tastier to him than others... was I actually starting to worry about him overfeeding on me? All of a sudden things went dark and I heard a faint scream coming from Darren. I wanted to look at him, but all I seen was red sputtering around all over the place. The last thing I remembered before going completely blank was the feel of somebody's lips kissing mine and the faint sound of "I'm Sorry".

Cliffhanger =D Sorry. I always love to build suspense into my stories. Hope you like it, I tried to add an adventurous twist to it?! Lol

R&R??

Lots of love,

Kristina


End file.
